Lights Failing
by Sheya
Summary: The so called greatest Light Wizard alive is not as light as he wants everyone to believe. The Savior is not as helpless as The so called Light Wizard wants him to be. And just where does the best Martial Artist in his generation come in?


The Lights Failing

Ranma Nibunoichi/ Harry Potter crossover

By Sheya

o-

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't wanna own just playing in someone else's sandbox. I also don't understand people who feel the need to make the disclaimer a story in it's self as the ones who I know who do seem to enjoy upping the rating of the story with the disclaimer.

o-

Warnings: Mentions of rape non graphic. Also of death and blood and gore non graphic.

o-

I think I'm a humor writer that is trying to write serious and it's not working all that well.

o-

Also not a horcrux story.

o-

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office staring at Fawkes; the phoenix was looking at him like it would like nothing better then to burn him to a crisp.

"What you want to and can do are two different things you stupid bird… as soon as this next year comes up I will find a way to kill the brat thus making my family the oldest with the Gryphon clan's power. And the true Clan will die. And our bond will be complete. You pledged yourself to the power of the clan so you are mine now."

"_You are wrong there is another and as soon as he is in my sight I will leave you and go to him. You cannot keep me forever, he is of age and will protect the child of the clan. And Helga's spell will be broken because the clans will be together again."_

Dumbledore had gotten angrier and angrier during the speech. He stood up screaming. "FOOLISH BIRD THERE ARE NO OTHERS!"

"_Angel's child will defeat you." _Fawkes turned his back on the madman showing his disdain for the foolish Headmaster.

"Helga's spell cannot be broken. Tom is the last of the Python clan. The Tanuki clan and the Hō-ō Clan vanished with the deaths of Helga and Rowena, with out children they were the last of their clans so the spell can't be broken. So how does Fawkes think that it will be, the four clans must be in accord again and two are gone." Dumbledore sat in thought trying to figure out how this could be happening; all of his family's carefully laid plans were being destroyed.

o-

Five days earlier

A letter lay on the floor under the bed, it was read but just barely before the man had come and beaten the boy for burning the toast. Harry was despairing because he found out that he couldn't reach his magic during the summer anymore… Somehow Vernon knew this and was gleefully taking out his anger on Harry. Vernon, never the most patient of men was having trouble at work because instead of appreciating the people below him on the ladder he was belittling them and they just weren't taking it anymore. So now he was doing better at work only because he came home and attacked Harry… but now Harry had hope that he could get out of this hell hole and in to someplace where he would be taken care of, he really hoped he wasn't exchanging one hell for another.

Vernon left Harry curled up on the floor shaking in pain when the doorbell rang. He had tried something new that day so Harry's cloths were shredded off him and lying all over the floor- Vernon believed that he had finally broken the boy, he was happy about that. As he went downstairs to get the door he adjusted his pants so they were on properly. His anger rose again because there was a young man standing there in strange clothes, well for some a red tang and kung fu pants were not strange but most of them lived in China not England.

"What do you want? I'm not buying anything!" bellowed the fat man.

"I'm here on behalf of my half brother at his request to take over the godfather ship of one Harry Potter and become the kid's legal guardian. The paperwork is done I just need to pick him and his stuff up and leave."

"NO ONE IS TAKING THAT FREAK ANYWHERE! LEAVE!" Vernon slammed the door in the young man's face. Never noticing the police behind the man.

The man turned around and asked "NOW can I break the door in? After all, this is a case of kidnapping since I AM the legal guardian as of today."

"Go ahead Alioth." The men in blue replied, giving the young man permission.

"Thanks." He turned around and with a swift kick the door went flying down the hallway. Lucky for Vernon he was on the stairs.

"I won't leave without that which I came here for."

As the bobbies barged inside, the sergeant ordered, "Search the house." They spread out but were stopped by Vernon on the stairs.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Here's the warrant sir." The warrant was handed over to Vernon.

"But HE," here Vernon pointed at Alioth, "Is not a policeman."

"No he is a bounty hunter. And there is a price on your head thanks to the husband of one of your former secretaries. Now move, Mr. Dursley, before we arrest you."

"Fine. But everything that goes on in this house has been sanctioned by the freaks."

"Freaks?" Asked the Sergeant.

"He means Wizards, so that is what the second letter was about." Replied Alioth.

The sergeant colored in Anger "MY Sister is no Freak."

"We can't arrest him for prejudice." Alioth pointed out.

"NO but we can arrest him for child abuse."One of the officers came back down. "You should see it.. it's horrible any one who sanctions that should be locked up and the key thrown away."

Alioth ran up the stairs into the room with the locks on the door. "Fuck." He walked over to the child on the floor and reached out to touch him. He skittered away from the touch until he opened his eyes then he relaxed.

"Come we'll be leaving here." Alioth waved his hand and every thing in the house that belonged to Harry Potter through his blood flew into the room and came from all corners of the room and house and packed itself. Then he picked up the trunk and flicked his wrist and the trunk vanished. Then he flicked his wrist again and a smaller set of his own clothes appeared in his hands… he helped Harry into them and picked the youth up and proceeded to go downstairs, Vernon and Petunia were being arrested and Dudley was being carted off to social services.

Alioth looked down at the kid in his arms and noticed he had fallen asleep. "We are going to need a rape kit. I'm bringing him to the hospital."

"Fine. But based on just what is in that room these people will go away for a long time."

"I want the world to know what they did to him I want them to suffer in prison and when they get out I want them shunned for the deviants that they are." Alioth left the house and walked to a sports car he put the kid into the passenger seat belting him in then he got himself into the driver's seat and drove him to the hospital.

o-

When Harry woke up he was in an unfamiliar bed… All his injuries were bandaged and he noticed that it looked like a hotel room not a hospital. He sat up and looked around to find only one bed, the one he had been lying in. Although the various pastels and neutral browns decorating the walls gave the room a bit of a drab feeling, he himself found it rather pleasant. A large northerly-facing window stood wide open, letting in a soft breeze. The breeze smelled more like the country rather than the city, and he could swear he heard cows mooing in the distance. Besides the window, he also found two doors, a normal door, and a sliding door that led to what appeared to be a balcony outside. Distracted by his surroundings, he jumped when the door suddenly opened and a young man looking like he was in his early twenties walked in.

"So you are awake. You've been asleep for three days. But in that time your injuries have been healing nicely. I'm afraid that I made a snap decision without your input even though it was partially about you. And I can not take it back."

"What?" Harry lied back against the pillows and closed his eyes.

"Well I wanted those fools who you were living with to pay sooo…" Alioth leaned against the wall.

"The world knows what they did to me?" Harry sat up straight and blanched.

"Yes however your name has been kept out of it and your face will remain hidden as well." Alioth pushed off the wall and walked over to Harry, then sat down on the bed.

"I want them to pay too if this is the best way…" Harry shuddered at the thought of them getting off.

"Not the best perhaps, your name could still get out, but it is the quickest." Alioth reached over to the youth, Harry blinked then stared for a few seconds then fell into his new guardian's arms sobbing. "I could always go to the prison and have a few words with them and then I could make sure they die slowly and painfully… but that could land me in prison."

He rubbed Harry's back and held him until the sobbing subsided. "I guess that could happen but I'd rather stay with you."

"So why do you trust me so?"

"You look like Sirius. He sent me a letter about his half brother but I only got to skim it before Uncle Vernon came."

"You don't have to call him 'Uncle', he wasn't one. So let's sort out that stuff that I took from their house that is yours."

"Just the stuff in my room, I know what is there."

"Well I got some things with my spell that came from other areas of the house." Alioth flicked his wrist and the trunk appeared on the end of the bed. "May I see the letter." The young martial artist asked.

"Sure- it should be in my trunk."

Alioth found and read the letter from the Uncle he never knew.

o-

Dear Harry,

If you are reading this, then I am dead. This letter was written just after Christmas and sent to you as soon as another letter was confirmed after I died. I'm writing to inform you that I tried but could not get you emancipated but I have found you a new guardian; he should be arriving shortly after this letter gets to you. He is my youngest brother. He, however, is not the son of my mother. So he is a half brother. My father was unhappy with the way my mother was raising my brother and I so he contracted with another witch to have another son. This is that son. He, however, has just as much right to be your guardian perhaps even more right then the Dursleys… his mother is James' much older sister, Angela.

However there are some things you should know- the Black line is descended from both Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Slytherin had 2 sons and 1 daughter... the oldest 2 children he had with Ravenclaw out of wedlock, the youngest son was a child of a woman whose family had a history of mental illness but since it seemed to have skipped her, he thought it was safe to marry her, she was his true love next to Rowena, who wanted nothing to do with marriage, the illness did not skip his youngest son but he did not live long enough to know that neither did his wife, he named his son Salazar the 2nd. That is the Salazar that Godric fought. The Illness has only gotten worse as the years went by, this line eventually became the line of Guant.

Of the other two the son left the country and the daughter who was a squib hid in the muggle world. The son's children came back and started the Black line 2 centuries later. The daughter's line eventually created a line of muggles named Evans who eventually had a witch named Lily.

Now for the Potter line… descended directly from Godric and Helga they are the LAST of the TRUE Gryffindors There are some people that claim they are descended from Godric but that is because their families participated in a ritual to gain the Gryffindor power and blood, they did not think the heirs were worthy and tried to wipe them out… in fact they are trying to this day to wipe them out. The Dumbledores are among them and I don't know how but Albus found out that the Potters were the true heirs sometime after James went to school but before you were born. DO NOT TRUST DUMBLEDORE. I only found this out after Christmas. HE also found out that I am a descendent of Slytherin. He is why you were opened to Voldemort he was trying to get the both of us. I could not stop him. Just to show you how horrible these families are... they sacrificed a 5 year old child and killed her in the most painful way possible, and their descendants are proud of what they did… Fudge is also one of those families. The girl's family were also slaughtered they did not realize that that family was not the senior line.

IF Dumbledore succeeds in destroying you he WILL gain all the powers and inheritance of the Gryffindo line… YOU CANNOT LET HIM WIN.

With All my love and caring

Sirius.

o-

"So what is your name?" Harry asked.

"Officially in England it is Alioth Black, and that is probably what anyone who doesn't know me will call me; however in Asia where I grew up it was Ranma Saotome, so I use Ranma Kuro. Kuro meaning Black."

"Ohh So I can call you Ranma cause it's much easier then Alioth."

"Sure thing kid."

Harry snuggled closer to Ranma. "I feel safe, but what will Dumbledore do? He's sure to come looking for me?"

"Oh I'm sure he will but he really can't change anything. I was at the will reading, the Goblins only accepted me to do things on your behalf. Sirius was cleared because the Rat was caught."

"HE was? Who caught him?"

"Me- Sirius' letter said that if I wanted to take you in all I had to do was catch the rat and I did. It got the Kiss."

"That's great I just wish he had thought of it before."

"Oh he wanted to send me a letter before but was kept from it by Dumbledore… though he got someone to send the ones that came to us. Probably because he was dead, Dumbledore wasn't looking for him to send anything."

"So when will Dumbledore come?"

"Oh, well since I canceled the tracking charms and blood tracker on you, he will take some time. I also destroyed some block that they had placed on your magic. They were keeping you from protecting yourself."

"He wants me dead. He wants the power and fortune of my family. Why? He is powerful. He is supposed to be the greatest light wizard alive. Why is he doing this?"

"I think he just wants to finish what his ancestors started. After all, the Dumbledore line ends with him."

"Oh how many other families are there?"

"Mom said that there were quite a few, but only the Dumbledore and Fudge lines have not died out yet. Abe Dumbledore has renounced his family's sins. Fudge has two children, both as slimy as he is- they will want that power. And they don't know who my mother is. They think killing you will get them the power and heir-ship, but they have to kill me too."

"OK, SO let's see what we have." Harry leaned forward and opened his trunk. "Wow, I didn't know there was so much room in there."

"Oh I expanded the space." Ranma flicked his finger and everything lined itself neatly around the room. "By the way, do you think I should reinstate the Tonks family to the Black family? Or should I leave them as their own?"

"I think you should ask them. You are head of the Black Family?" Harry was looking though a small box that contained some jewelry and pictures.

"Yes, by default, Sirius was named heir which is why his mother could not disown him. But since he is gone, I was secondary heir. I was also Sirius' choice IF I wanted it IF I did not you were his choice since he has no children."

"ME?" Harry snapped his head toward Ranma.

"Yeah kiddo, you. That is why Dumbledore did not want you going to the will reading… he tried to get me banned too."

"But why couldn't he?"

"Oh because I proved my blood and claim before he got there. I had the Goblins on my side by then. The ministry couldn't do anything about it. Bankers... you gotta love them, especially the ones who just do their jobs. Gotta hate the greedy ones; by the way I had them release your parents will and found out that it was a greedy Banker that held it for Dumbledore…"

"I'm getting tired…" Harry yawned and fell back against the pillows, but not before putting the box he was looking at aside.

"Sure, Kiddo. I'll put this stuff away so you can look at it later. You really should be resting anyway." Ranma put the box on the bedside table, then moved the trunk to the floor so Harry could stretch out.

"Night… Ranma. Oh, where are we?"

"Hmm? Oh yes a plot of land that I bought in Ottery St. Catchpole. I met this delightful family at the will reading, so I bought this place. It used to be a bread and breakfast but the owners had to close down. It needs a little work but it's a nice place."

"Oh so I'll get to see Ron and Ginny soon?" Harry sleepily yawned out.

"As well as a Hermione, who is staying with Ron and Ginny." Ranma closed the door slightly. "Sleep well."

o-

Ranma walked downstairs and noticed a group of redheads and one brunette coming up the walk, two of the redheads and the brunette looked like they had been crying. The oldest, the mother, was speaking.

"Come now we need to greet the new neighbors properly."

"How can you act like nothing is wrong?" The youngest boy asked. "My best friend is missing and all you can think about is GREETING THE NEW BLOODY NEIGHBORS!"

"Ron watch your language!" scolded the woman.

"Oh I think that he has a right to be yelling and cursing," Ranma stated from the porch.

"Oh it's you! Well I'm worried abut Harry too but yelling and cursing and crying won't help find him."

"And how much helping have you been letting them do? Or are you telling them they are too young to help?" The woman looked startled at Ranma's words. "Too young to help it is, then you can understand WHY the only thing they feel the they can do is yell and curse and cry."

"I suppose you are right. But…"

"Look, I understand where you are coming from, even though when I was their age I had the opposite problem. So I'm going to solve part of your problem, but you can't tell Dumbledore anything."

"I WOULDN'T, not after what the Goblins told me he did to Harry. HOW could he?"

"It's called GREED. Harry has something he wants and so he destroys Harry to get it."

"But what could Harry have that Dumbledore could possibly want?"

"The heir of Gryffindor has many things he would want, especially since his was the most adamant family in that ritual."

"Oh now that bastard! That is why he stays at the school, he was looking for Gryffindor's heir." Molly shrieked.

"I'd ask you to come in but you can't be yelling when inside. Outside is fine but in the house is not good. Also, when with Dumbledore, don't look him in the eyes and try not to think of this… actually, I will protect this in your minds." Ranma turned around and led the way inside. The Weaslys plus one followed.

Ranma went up the stairs; the rest of the group wondered why, "I guess I should put silencing charms and mind protection on you." He put action to words, then opened the door.

The Weaslys plus one looked inside and all yelled- "HARRY!" then covered their mouths because they noticed he was asleep.

Ranma canceled the charm and then indicated that they follow him. He led them to a sitting area down the hall. Everyone sat down.

"Well I'm glad for your charms." Molly stated.

"Especially since he just fell back to sleep, he will probably be up in an hour or two, hungry. But before, he wasn't, mostly because he coming off of the hospital's pain killers…."

"You took him to a muggle hospital?"

"Yes. I needed to if we are going to make Vernon and Petunia pay for what they did to him. His records are sealed. We will do everything in our power to keep his name and face out of this… However, I won't put it past Dumbledore to leak it to the press."

"And then rumors will fly."

"Depends on the Press- Muggle will say allegedly and try to confirm, wizard will take what he says at face value. If this gets out of hand OR bad things unrelated get printed I will have words with the wizard press." Ranma leaned back in his chair. The group chatted for several hours getting to know each other.

"You said that we could yell outside but not inside… you have silencing charms to keep noise out?"

"No I have silencing spells to keep voices out for now." Ranma stood up. "Harry is waking."

o-

Harry woke up in slight discomfort and VERY hungry. Just as he opened his eyes Ranma walked in with a tray of food.

"Most of this is soup… I know you probably want something more substantial, but I'm not sure how long it's been since you've had anything substantial. So soup it is. You get to choose what to start with: Miso, Egg Drop, or Chicken. I suggest you take the one you are least familiar with first then the one you least like then the one you like the best."

"I've never had Miso or Egg Drop. What are they like?"

"Well Miso is very nutritious. It has lots of greens and Tofu. Egg drop is a thick soup base with Eggs dropped into it. Sometimes it has chicken, that's how I make it. Miso is Japanese and Egg Drop is 'Chinese'." Ranma had put the tray down on the bed for Harry and put quotes around Chinese with his hands.

"I'll try them all and then decide…."

"Good idea. And when you are stronger, we will get you hooked on Ramen and Udon, great stuff." Ranma smiled. "Also, when you are finished, I have a surprise for you.

"OK." Harry decided to try them all. He ate the miso first, then the chicken, and the egg drop last. "I don't usually like chicken soup, but yours is good." Harry then yawned "I'm tired. Can your surprise wait?"

"No, but I'm sure it won't mind if you fall asleep shortly. Just stay awake for a few more minutes, OK?"

"Will...Try…"

Ranma opened the door, then came back into the room with 6 people. Harry's eyes widened at the sight of them. He tried to sit up, but failed miserably. It didn't matter, however, because his friends came over and surrounded him, with the three youngest hugging him tightly. He hugged them back, but during the hug his grip loosened and he fell asleep.

"Wow I've never seen someone fall asleep during a hug before." George mused.

"Unless, of course, we were somehow involved, anyway." Fred snickered.

Molly looked at them then sighed; Ron, Hermione, and Ginny let Harry go and got him in a more comfortable position.

o-

If Vernon Dursley thought life was bad – taking care of the unwanted nephew of his wife, someone who did all the cooking and cleaning and took a load of crap and insults to boot, with nary a complaint as well – then his life in the present was pure hell. The Warden made sure everyone in the prison knew that he had abused not only his coworkers, but also a child. The Warden especially made sure that his last act of abuse was widely known. And the inmates made sure that he knew how much they despised people who abused women and children.

Petunia was in very much the same boat, only the women in the prison showed her how much they despised a woman who did nothing to help her blood. Even if she hated her sister, the son should have been a different story.

o-

Harry woke up several mornings later, feeling much stronger than before. He and Ranma had spent several days getting to know each other, with Ranma telling Harry about his past and his curse. He also explained that he had learned to control the curse so he did not change at random times.

Harry got up from the bed and started downstairs. When he got to the kitchen, he suddenly felt hungry. So he started breakfast. When Ranma came down, he frowned for a second, looked Harry over, and then nodded.

"If you feel up to making breakfast, I suppose we can go to the Weasleys' for lunch."

"YES!" Harry shouted with excitement. But then, a sudden dizzy spell prompted him to sit back down.

"Jumping for joy is discouraged for a few days as you have no energy to do so right now." Ranma smirked.

"OK."

"So is it by car, by broom, or by piggy back?"

"Broom, even if I'm not controlling it."

"It is best if you take it easy for a few days. Remus tells me he is working on getting Sirius' motorcycle back for us. But since it is a loyal Dumbledore supporter that has it…"

"Yeah."

After Ranma and Harry finished, Ranma decided to clean up. Afterward, they took the family broom that Ranma had bought and flew over to the Burrow. The whole family was there, even Percy who was only actually there to get some things that he had left in the attic.

"Well Potter what happened to you? Tried to get attention and it went wrong?"

"Actually he was attacked by his fat uncle and nearly killed because I believe he burned their toast, was it?"

"No, Dudley burned his toast. They just blamed me."

"Oh well then I stand corrected." Ranma said, "Now I expect a full apology from you and your ministry about the horrible way they are treating my COUSIN!" Ranma had started glowing blue/white while he was speaking. "Unless of course you want me to tear it down by its foundations."

"I apologize for speaking without knowing, but I was told by the minister that was the truth." Percy said contritely.

"The truth is that the minister would stand to gain a great deal if Harry and I were dead. Power AND wealth, these things drive him and Dumbledore. If Dumbledore dies as well the Minister gains a great deal MORE then he would if only the Potter line died."

"How are you a Potter?" Hermione asked.

"Everyone seems to remember James being the only son as James being the only CHILD, just because his sister was a generation older then him. I believe that Dumbledore thinks my mother is dead but she is not."

o-

Percy had decided to spy on the Ministry for Ranma and Harry, so the Weasley family decided to advertise the now nonexistent rift between them. He assured them that whenever he heard anything to do with them from the Ministry or Dumbledore he would send a message.

Harry and his friends sat outside under a tree, talking about how they would deal with Dumbledore and if Harry should go back to school in the fall.

"Harry you may have to since my mother says the The Phoenix Fawkes was SUPPOSED to be bound to the clan, and that when the families did their ritual to try to usurp the power of the Gryphon clan they also were able to steal the bond of the Phoenix. Mostly because Fawkes came to help the family that they slaughtered to steal the power." Ranma sat down next to the kids. "The other reason to go back is the school itself will never reach it's full potential until the heads of the lines of the 4 Founders enter the school in alliance. And that right now is you and me."

o-

Several days later, Dumbledore finally found out where Harry was. He came with several Aurors that he had duped into believing that Ranma had kidnapped Harry. Percy sent a message on ahead as promised.

Ranma met him at the door. "So you came... sure took you long enough. But how come you have Aurors with you?"

"Cause you kidnapped Harry Potter!" Exclaimed Dawlish.

"Nah, actually this," Ranma flourished a piece of parchment and a ring, "says that Dumbledore is the real kidnapper. As I am the Regent for the Potter family, being the son of Angela Potter, the older sister of James Potter. When Harry is of age then he will be head, being the son of the son of the son etc. OH BY the way old man, I'm glad you brought the Phoenix, as I will now be taking the Gryphon Clans Guardian BACK to where he belongs."

Fawkes trilled a joyous song and then burst into flames and vanished from sight.

"Seems that he was waiting for that." Ranma smirked.

"I challenge you to a duel to the death! Boy!" Albus Dumbledore stood up to his full height, a full head taller than Ranma, and flared his considerable aura.

"Well, the old man wants to die early? No skin off my nose. But it will make Harry's life easier." Ranma then walked over to the empty yard. "How about here and now? Anything goes?" Ranma smirked.

"Very well. But be advised that I am the most powerful wizard in the world." Dumbledore joined Ranma in the yard, erecting dueling wards as he went.

"A little pretentious aren't you? After all your world is a VERY small pool in a MUCH LARGER ocean. Let's begin. And remember the only unfair advantage is one you don't posses, and as it 'Anything Goes', well, there is no such thing as an unfair advantage." Ranma the smirked and vanished.

Dumbledore started frantically looking around for his opponent. But suddenly, his beard was sliced off by an unseen wind. "WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Well why should I tell you? You were asking to die a few minutes ago now you want to live? Make up your mind." Ranma reappeared and watched as the old Wizard threw spell after spell and got even more frustrated as the young man just stood there and dodged everything thrown at him. "I told you where I was and you STILL can't hit me? You are pathetic."

Albus Dumbledore turned an interesting shade of purple and threw a killing curse at Ranma. And Ranma caught it and threw it right back at the Old Man. But the curse flew right over his head as he fell to the ground in the throes of a heart attack. Ranma watched impassively.

"AREN'T you going to do something?" Dawlish asked.

"What would you have me do? HE asked for a duel to the death. NOT ME. HE erected wards that wouldn't fall till one of us was dead. NOT ME. DON'T Ask me to kill my self just to save this pathetic excuse for a human who would destroy my family for a bit of money and power." Just then the wards fell. "To late anyway."

Ranma walked over to the Aurors, "He in the end killed himself. After all, if it wasn't for the heart attack, his own curse would have done him in."

"A Killing Curse which you caught and sent back at him. HOW?" Auror Dawlish asked.

"Training and Power, you see a killing curse cannot kill someone who is more powerful then the caster. Power increases with training; strong body, strong mind, strong magic. The stronger the body and mind, the stronger the magic. So since I have been training my body since I was 5, and my mind since I was 10, even if I was hiding it, my magic has also gotten stronger. Though, if it wasn't for Dragon Tech, I would know almost nothing about magic. Also, most magicals are within a few degrees of each other magically, Dumbledore was one of the rare few that was stronger without training. And he was stronger only because his family was trying to steal my families power."

"Dragon Tech?" one of the other Aurors asked.

"It's the last soul school. They were created in Asia to teach magicals, ALL magicals, magic without interfering with their lives. Awake, they live and work and learn as their generation does. Asleep, they learn magic. But such schools never happened here in Europe. They were rejected first by the apprentice system, then by the current school system. The Founders of Hogwarts weren't adverse to it, but they had no access to the soul schools so they did the next best thing, Hogwarts. Hogwarts was supposed to eventually, with enough power, become a soul school. But Hogwarts was sealed by Helga after the other Founders died. Sealed and protected because she SAW that Europe, and England especially, were not ready for soul schools and Hogwarts was meant to be one. Once the seal is broken, Hogwarts will vanish from this world and magic will be taught while students sleep. ALL Magi-c Hogwarts keeps all knowledge that has passed through her halls and I will give her the knowledge that I gained in Dragon Tech."

"But the Last?"

"All soul schools have joined. They are all Dragon Tech. Each School is a campus in Dragon Tech. Hogwarts will eventually join as well. It will be the British school; the China school: Chang; the Japanese school: Ryu; the Korean school: Imugi; the Russian school: Zmey; and the Australian school: Carney; all became Dragon Tech. And when Harry and I go to Hogwarts, the seal will be broken and Hogwarts will be a Soul School."

"We should go." The Aurors gathered themselves and Dumbledore and started to leave.

"I trust that the true story will come out, not a heavily edited version that makes ME a villain, RIGHT?" Ranma called.

"We will do our best. Minister Fudge is still not happy with Dumbledore right now anyway."

"Good, then I won't have to tear down the ministry and rebuild it."

o-

"That was bloody brilliant, Ranma," Harry crowed when his cousin came back inside. All the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione had been sitting in the living room, watching out the window. "Now all we have to do is take care of Voldemort, and I can live my life happily."

"Well, no..." Ranma stated, "We will have to take out the Fudge Family or break the ritual. Though, unsealing Helga's seal may be the key to breaking the ritual. Between the two of us we are the heirs of the founders, we are Godric and Helga's heirs through the Potter line, and Salazar and Rowena's heirs, you through your mother, me through my father. So for Ravenclaw and Slytherin I'm the senior heir. But since I am Gryffindor and Hufflepuff through my mom and you through your dad, you are the senior heir there."

"But what about Voldemort?"

"He was from the younger son's line. He was never an heir. And even so, the body and blood that was heir was destroyed in 1981. The body he inhabits now is from his father, the blood from you. I still take precedence."

o-

Several weeks later, Ranma got his reply from the Tonks family. They would love to rejoin the Black Family. So they became allies of the Blacks, as they were a family in their own right.

McGonogall became the headmaster of the school, with Flitwick as her deputy. For what it was worth, as soon as Harry and Ranma went to the school, they would break the seal and the school would become a soul school.

Ranma was called to the ministry to explain why Hogwarts should become a soul school. He explained that with a soul school, the statute of secrecy would be assured at least during school years. No child would get a wand until they graduated from the basic schooling, where they may continue on in a soul school to specialize. The school itself would need no funding as it is in the dreams that the schooling takes place. The teachers would all be aspects of Hogwarts or the visiting spirits of specialists of the field. Even people who went to the school would be welcome back to teach in their dreams. The only problem that would come about was that there would be no physical teachers. However, Hogwarts had enough capital to pay for the current lot of teachers to teach until they died or retired, though it would all be in their dreams. During the day, they could and would be encouraged to choose another field, other then teaching that is, especially if they did not like teaching in a soul school.

The wand issue was explained that the student would have their wands in the soul school, the perfect wand, the wand of their soul. But since the Ministry did not know that Ranma did not need a wand, even though he had one for the more difficult spells, they felt that they could control the population even easier this way. Let the Muggleborns learn of magic but keep them from buying wands and then control what they could and could not do in the wizarding world. Unfortunately, since Muggleborns and Halfbloods had a tendency to be in the upper curve of power and purebloods in the lower curve of power, and purebloods tended to be very lazy while the non-purebloods tended to be hard workers, wandless magic would be harder for the children of the privileged. And in a soul school, they would learn to shape up or ship out.

But overall, Ranma was able to paint the new way of learning in a light that the purebloods on the Ministry saw more gain than loss in it, even though there would technically be more loss to the purebloods than gain. After all, you don't need a wand to get to Diagon Alley, rather you just need to be able to focus your magic to touch the magic of the portal. The wand does it automatically, but one can do it without a wand.

o-

Ranma and Harry entered Hogwarts 2 weeks before the express was scheduled to leave and went to where the seal was, which ironically was the Room of Requirement. There, they reached out with their magic and unlocked the school from her slumber. The school flared joyously as the magic of learning left the site, taking with it copies of all the knowledge in the school. All that remained was a magical castle that had lots of books. However, all who knew magic knew that the place was no longer Hogwarts, but just a magic castle with books.

"Maybe we can make this a site for magical meetings? Or relocate the Ministry here? Or something? I thought the buildings would vanish too?" Harry asked as they left the building, rejoining the headmaster, deputy, and several ministry officials. Madam Marchbanks, Madam Bones, Professor Tofty, and the Minister happened to be absent because Percy was drowning him in work.

"Hmm, the building stayed I think because when the other soul schools were created, they were made purely from magic, created to only exist on the dream plain. I assumed that this school was too, which is why I thought it would vanish. But it also needed to be a physical place because it was sealed." Ranma mused.

"So now what?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, since the building is still here, maybe we can use it to house those students that are not welcome at home, and orphans as well. That way, we can keep what happened to Harry and Tom from happening again. Though with the soul schools, learning starts at a much younger age, or rather at the age a person is when they can accept learning. So most students will have fewer bouts of accidental magic."

"Now we have only one more problem." Harry stated.

"No, Harry, you have one more problem. I have two more problems. Yours is Voldemort. My two are the Fudges if this unsealing didn't fix that anyway, and Voldemort's followers."

"BUT you can't take me or my followers." said a high cold voice. Everyone turned around to find Voldemort with about a hundred of his followers: giants, werewolves, humans; about thirty three of each, and about two hundred dementors.

"Well, its time to cut down on the rif and raf." Ranma cracked his knuckles and blurred then vanished. Those who witnessed, when they saw Ranma, could have sworn they sometimes saw a red haired girl instead. But the one thing they were sure about as that even the dememtors did not stand a chance against the Premier Martial Artist formerly of Nerima Ward in Tokyo.

When the carnage was over, Ranma was standing next to Harry again. "Well that's that." He stated dusting off his hands. The battlefield was horrific but only the bad guys died.

Voldemort was in shock. "HOW did you do that?"

"I'll give you the same answer I gave last time someone asked that of me. TRAINING. Lots and lots of TRAINING. And now you are all alone pity."

"So? I am still the most powerful Dark Lord since Salazar Slytherin, and I AM HIS HEIR. You should not have been able to break the seal! ALSO how did you break the seal without the other two founders families? The females died without heirs."

"Actually, it was the Founder's second son who was the Dark Lord, and HE was just a junior, and not even the heir. The eldest was the heir. There was a contract involved, you see. Salazar married his wife, and she bore him a son, your ancestor Salazar the second. BUT, it was Rowena who bore Salazar his heir. Rowena, who refused to marry. Rowena, who's blood flows through MY veins. I am descended from Salazar's first son. I am the heir to the Slytherin Family. And as for Helga's children, people seem to forget that she married GODRIC, and Harry is a direct descendant from them. Therefore, the blood of the four Founders, and thus the heirship of the four Founders, runs through OUR veins. And you have no say in the matter." Ranma corrected the wannabe dark lord.

"Well, it doesn't matter... Avada Kedavara." The so called Dark Lord cast his spell, Ranma ducked and Harry reached out and grabbed it.

"You know, Ranma explained to me why I defeated you when I was a baby" Harry explained while inspecting the curse he held. "It's because I'm much stronger then you. The trials I lived through made me even stronger, and now I have the will to use that strength. When I was a baby it was unfocused which is why you didn't die, but now..." Harry threw the curse back at Voldemort. "Now I have the focus and power to send you to hell."

The curse hit the manthing and he died not in a bang or while destroying many lives, but with a whimper and with his followers dead at his feet.

Just as the man who wanted to be a monster fell, Percy Weasley appeared near the gates and came running up.

"Madam Bones! Minister Fudge was signing documents using the ministry seal and it stopped working for him. He then tried to use his wand and it also is not working for him. I checked with his children and they are now barely above squibs." He was out of breath from running and leaning on his knees.

"This is strange..." Madam Bones started.

"Wait," Ranma stopped her, "When did it happen?"

"About forty minutes ago." Percy replied.

"Then my theory was correct, the unsealing of Hogwarts broke the ritual that was used to try and steal the power from Godric's heirs. Since the only reason that the Fudges weren't squibs or nearly so is because of the ritual. Now they are what they should have been all along, just deserts. They are what they hate most, non-magicals."

"That's Great! So we no longer have any enemies. We can live our lives in peace?" Harry asked.

"Pretty much. And since the Hogwarts was meant to be part of Dragon Tech, it will teach all the things that Dragon Tech teaches."

"Ranma, I meant to ask what is the full name for Dragon Tech?" McGonagall asked.

"Dragon Schools of Magic and Technology." Ranma replied.

o-

Done (7/14/12) OH HOW I HATE THE WORD enemies!


End file.
